


Feuille D'Argent et Feuille D'or

by unciadesu



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Français | French, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Music, M/M, Making Out, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unciadesu/pseuds/unciadesu
Summary: Version française de Leafs of Silver and Gold. Histoire à chapitre unique inspirée de la magnifique chanson de Pierre Lapointe qui porte le même nom et qui fut interprétée par Mathieu Bolubowski à La Voix (version québécoise de The Voice)Une autre histoire de plan cul qui tombe en ruine.





	Feuille D'Argent et Feuille D'or

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leafs of Silver and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655661) by [unciadesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unciadesu/pseuds/unciadesu). 



Il était éveillé mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne faire aucun bruit. Il ne voulait pas briser le silence. Il ne voulait pas que cet instant s’arrête. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Key. Il voulait être le veilleur de son repos.

 

Il voulait garder son odeur et le son de sa respiration à ses côtés. Il savait que, au matin, Key partirait comme si rien ne s’était passé.  

 

Tant de choses s’étaient produites dans cette chambre et il se détestait de permettre aux souvenirs de s’enfuir chaque fois.

 

Jonghyun était incapable de se persuader de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il avait trop peur que Key quitte la pièce comme à chaque fois qu’ils s’étreignaient. Il avait trop peur que, cette fois-ci, Key lui tourne le dos pour de bon.

 

Key ouvrit les yeux légèrement.

 

«Jonghyun ?

 

\- Hm..?

 

\- Tu ne peux pas dormir ?

 

\- Non.

 

\- Est-ce que quelque chose te tourmente ?

 

\- Non. Gwaenchanh-a, tu peux dormir.»

 

Key se releva pour s’assoir. _Non, pas maintenant._

 

«Quelle heure est-t-il ?» Dit Key d’une voix somnolente. «Cinq.» répondit l’autre.

 

«Déjà ? Tu étais réveillé pendant tout ce temps ?

 

\- Non, mentit-il, j’ai dormi un peu. »

 

Quatre heures s’étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la musique de gémissements et de claquements de peau. Il le fixait depuis et continuait de faire de même.

 

Jonghyun approcha son visage de lui et se saisit de sa lèvre supérieure à l'aide des siennes dans un doux baiser. Il prit la joue de Key dans sa main et le força à se rapprocher.

 

Il pouvait entendre leurs respirations devenir instables. Key plaça sa main sur le torse de Jonghyun. L’aîné embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres et s’arrêta. Il regarda droit dans les yeux de Key et laissa sa main tomber lentement en une caresse.

 

Il brisa ensuite l’échange de regard car le sens que portaient le sien l’effrayait. Il entendit son rire et ça lui donna envie de pleurer. _Merde._ «Ça, c’était intense.» Laissa sortir Key entre respirations. Il faussa un rire. _Merde!_

 

L’accord était de ne pas inclure de sentiments dans cette relation. Tu ouvres la porte de la chambre et tu laisses tes sentiments dans le corridor lorsque tu y pose pied. C’était l’accord. Au final, il n’avait pas pu garder sa promesse.

 

Lorsqu’il apprenait encore à connaître le corps de son partenaire, tout allait bien.Mais, peu à peu, il apprit à le connaître en tant que personne ce qui le mena dans un labyrinthe dont il ne pouvait échapper. Tous les chemins qu’il prenait semblaient ne mener qu’à Key.

 

«Quelque chose ne va pas ?»

 

Key commençait à se sentir inconfortable; il pouvait l’entendre dans sa voix. Le cadet était intelligent; il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas comprendre les sentiments de son hyung. À ce stade, ils ne pouvaient plus se mentir. Comme il ne trouvait pas la force de dire la vérité, il l’embrassa à nouveau. _Ne me quitte pas. Laisse-moi rester à tes côtés. Donne-moi un rôle dans ton histoire, une place dans ton décor._

 

Il le repoussa. Key avait les yeux baissés. Il ne le regardait pas.

 

«Jonghyun, je…Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

 

\- Je suis bien avec comment nous sommes en ce moment.»

 

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

 

Les chemins qu’il avait empruntés, les chemins qui ne menaient qu’à _lui,_ possédaient de multiples ressemblances. Non seulement avait-il la même terminaison, mais ils étaient tous endommagés. Ils étaient tous formés de vieux murs froids qui semblaient être prêts à tomber vers la fin.

 

Il baissa les yeux à nouveau.

 

«J’aurais souhaité que tu ne mentes pas. J’aurais souhaité que tu ne m’aies pas menti alors en promettant que tu ne développerais pas de sentiments et j’aurais souhaité que tu ne mentes pas à présent en me disant que tu es bien avec comment nous sommes.»

 

_J’ai peur de ton départ s'il advenait que je dise la vérité. J’ai peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir t’étreindre et t’embrasser._

 

«Je penses que je vais simplement partir pour ce soir.»

 

Il découvrit ses jambes et s’apprêta à se lever. _J’ai merdé. J’ai tellement merdé !_ Il arrêta son mouvement. «Hyung…Je ne crois pas que nous allons pouvoir continuer. Ne te fait pas fausse idée, ce n’est pas que je te déteste. C’est juste que…Je t’aime assez pour savoir que je ne veux pas te faire de mal.»

 

Il resta là pendant quelques minutes. Jonghyun s’était assis et regardait ses mains ne sachant pas quoi faire et trop effrayé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

 

_Je veux être la personne avec qui tu peux être confortable à nouveau. Je veux être la personne que tu viens voir quand des larmes couleront sur tes joues. Je veux être la personne qui les essuiera pour que tu ne gouttes pas les eaux salées. Je veux te dire que je serai présent, que tu n’es désormais plus seul et que tout va bien aller. Je veux te dire que je t’aime._

 

«Je veux être à tes côtés. C’est tout ce que je veux. Même si c’est juste au lit…Je veux être avec toi, Key.»

 

Jonghyun tourna sa tête pour regarder le dos de Key. Sa tête était légèrement tournée pour qu’il puisse prêter attention à ce que l’autre lui disait. Sa tête se tourna à nouveau vers le sol.

Il se leva.

 

Jonghyun le regarda pendant qu’il remettait ses vêtements dans l’ordre contraire à celui dans lequel il l’avait aidé à les enlever quatre heures plus tôt. Il le regarda ensuite marcher vers la porte et quitter la pièce sans regarder en arrière.

 

La chambre était redevenue silencieuse.

 

Il ne pouvait ni entendre les respirations de celui qu’il aimait ni sentir son odeur ou simplement discerner sa chaleur.

 

Il était parti et il ne reviendrait pas.

 

Il était éveillé et il voulait que le silence soit brisé à nouveau. 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted before on Asianfanfics


End file.
